goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps HorrorLand
Goosebumps HorrorLand is a series of books written by R.L. Stine. It began in 2008, and ended in 2011 with nineteen books published. The series was a serialized adventure welcoming fans to HorrorLand, a vast theme park run by creatures called Horrors. The series also had story arcs, a Goosebumps first. Each book had two stories. The first ten books had its own self-contained storyline which takes place outside the gates of HorrorLand, with a secondary story thread which leads its main character to HorrorLand only in the final few chapters. The final two books in the series served to wrap up the HorrorLand plot, uniting the characters and villains from the first ten books in a single climactic storyline. Books |-|Table= |-|Gallery= Revengeofthelivingdummy.png|1. Revenge of the Living Dummy Gb_hh02.jpg|2. Creep from the Deep Gb_hh03.jpg|3. Monster Blood for Breakfast! Gb_hh04.jpg|4. The Scream of the Haunted Mask Gb_hh05.jpg|5. Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz Gb_hh06.jpg|6. Who's Your Mummy? Gb_hh07.jpg|7. My Friends Call Me Monster Gb_hh08.jpg|8. Say Cheese — and Die Screaming! Gb_hh09.jpg|9. Welcome to Camp Slither Gb_hh10.jpg|10. Help! We Have Strange Powers! Gb_hh11.jpg|11. Escape From HorrorLand Gb_hh12.jpg|12. The Streets of Panic Park When_The_Ghost_Dog_Howls.jpg|13. When the Ghost Dog Howls Gb_hh00.jpg|00. Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide Gb_hh14.jpg|14. Little Shop of Hamsters Gb_hh15.jpg|15. Heads, You Lose Gb_hh16.jpg|16. Weirdo Halloween Gb_hh17.jpg|17. The Wizard of Ooze Gb_hh18.jpg|18. Slappy New Year The_Horror_at_chiller_house.jpg|19. The Horror at Chiller House |-|List= # Revenge of the Living Dummy # Creep from the Deep # Monster Blood for Breakfast! # The Scream of the Haunted Mask # Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz # Who's Your Mummy? # My Friends Call Me Monster # Say Cheese — and Die Screaming! # Welcome to Camp Slither # Help! We Have Strange Powers! # Escape From HorrorLand # The Streets of Panic Park # When the Ghost Dog Howls # Little Shop of Hamsters # Heads, You Lose # Weirdo Halloween # The Wizard of Ooze # Slappy New Year # The Horror at Chiller House Enter HorrorLand (story) : Main article: Enter HorrorLand (story) The first twelve books in the Goosebumps HorrorLand series are interconnected. The first ten books in the series tell independent stories, but each book features an "Enter HorrorLand" section at the end of each story. In this section, the protagonists of each book received an invitation to HorrorLand. The eleventh and twelfth books in the series are entirely focused on concluding the combined Enter HorrorLand story. List of characters Villains/Enemies/Antagonists Children/Protagonists Other Characters Videos Goosebumps Horrorland Trailer Trivia *This series has characters from the old series, being Slappy, Carly Beth, Billy and Sheena Deep, The Haunted Mask, and Lizzy and Luke Morris meeting each other. *The eighteenth book, Slappy New Year!, shares a name with one of the Goosebumps Gold books. The Goosebumps Gold books were cancelled in the early 2000s due to the expiration of R.L. Stine's contract with Scholastic. Although the titles are almost identical, Stine confirmed that the Goosebumps Gold version of Slappy New Year did not have the same plot as the Goosebumps HorrorLand book. *Captain Long Ben One-Leg and Madame Doom are the only characters introduced in this series to appear in the ''Goosebumps'' film. Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:HorrorLand Category:Book Series